


Brighter Than Sunshine

by perilousgard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, i want them to have babies, why no babies arakawa, why only mustaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilousgard/pseuds/perilousgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mustangs find out they are expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Than Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr April 2014.

Roy slumped onto the couch beside his wife and gave a very dramatic groan, letting his head fall back.

Riza raised an eyebrow at him. “Long day?”

“You should know; you were there,” he replied, one of his hands coming to rest on her knee. She set down the book she had been leafing through and took off her reading glasses.

“You should’ve known you’d be doing paperwork even as the president,” she said, resting her hand on top of his and letting her thumb skate over his knuckles.

“It’s not that,” he grumbled, and he looked so put out and pouty that she almost wanted to laugh.

“Okay, then what is it?”

“I looked at the calendar.”

Riza stared at him, now turning slightly on the couch so that she could face him more directly. “I fail to see what’s important about today’s date, Roy.”

“The one in the kitchen. You circled today’s date in red.”

“Ah.” She couldn’t resist grinning, because sometimes he could be absolutely ridiculous and it was equal parts annoying and endearing, depending on her mood. It was the latter, tonight. “So that’s why you’ve been giving me the eye all day, huh?”

“Please, don’t tease me.”

She snorted. “Well, you can stop moping. My period hasn’t come yet.”

His face lit up so quickly that Riza couldn’t resist rolling her eyes, but then he frowned. “Wait, it hasn’t?”

“No.”

“Is that…normal?”

“Well…no, it isn’t.” Riza was regular as clockwork. She had been able to pinpoint the day her cycle started for years. “But I don’t think it’s anything to worry about. We’ve both been under much more stress than usual.”

“Oh. That can make it late?”

“Mm, sometimes.” Though it didn’t ever happen to her.

“So…does that mean we can…”

“Yes, just let me—“ She cut herself off as she felt Roy’s lips on her neck, on the spot that he knew sent shivers up her spine. His tongue darted out and – _oh._

“The book can wait till tomorrow,” he murmured, and said book slid from her lap as she moved into his.

“Yes, I suppose it can.”

-

Two weeks later, Riza finally admitted to herself that her period wasn’t just late; it wasn’t coming at all.

She was halfway to the pharmacy before she even let the consideration that she was pregnant sink in, and had already gotten home with the little test before she thought about what she wanted the result to be.

It didn’t matter, she told herself, because the result was going to be what it was no matter what she wanted.

So she took a deep breath and locked herself in the bathroom.

-

Figuring it was best not to put off the inevitable, Riza asked Roy what he thought of children as they had a quick dinner in his office that night.

For whatever reason, he didn’t seem surprised by her question, though they hadn’t actually discussed the subject in any great detail. “Well, I always saw myself with children eventually, I suppose.” He thought of Elysia, and Hughes, and smiled a bit distantly. “When I got things where they needed to be.”

She nodded, reading his thoughts. “So, would you say that you’ve reached that point now?”

“I’ve achieved the main goal. I became president.” He sat back in his chair, smiling at her fondly. “And I married you.”

She smiled back, setting her takeout down so she could reach over for his hand. “Do you know why I’m asking you about this?”

“I’ve got a pretty good idea.” There was a twinkle in his eye, and her smile widened to see it.

“You’re going to be a father, Roy.”

He pulled her close, ignoring that his chair was too small for the both of them. When he kissed her, he was startled to feel moisture on his face. Pulling back, he brushed a thumb over her cheek. “Why are you crying, Riza?”

She swiped at her eyes quickly. “I don’t know. When I first thought I might be pregnant, I had nightmares for a few days.” She knew he remembered, because she had woken him up in her terror. “I told you they were about Ishval. But it was more than that; it was about the children.”

He nodded, some of the happiness fading from his eyes. She didn’t have to tell him what she meant.

“I didn’t think someone like me deserved a child of her own.”

Roy let out a breath through his nose, and then cupped her cheeks and brought her forward so that he could kiss her forehead. “I think someone like you,” he said, choosing each word carefully, “deserves every happiness she can get.”

A sound escaped her throat, and it wasn’t quite a sob. He tucked her head under his chin.

“This is not about what we’ve done,” he continued softly, “it’s about what we’re going to leave behind. I think we’ve finally started to turn this country into a place we can be happy our children live in.”

She was quiet, but he felt more tears against his neck as her eyelashes brushed his skin.

-

When their child was born – a daughter with a dusting of charcoal black hair – Riza cried again, but her smile broke through, brighter than the sun, and Roy cried too because he had never seen her look so radiant.


End file.
